The Perfect Day
by nothingleft
Summary: Edward and Bella get married. My take on their special day. Sequel to 'Practicing'. Wedding Night will be included, slight lemon. duh.
1. Father and Son

**AN- Thanks again to all of you who have followed me here from "Practicing". I need to apologize again for my lack of response to some of your wonderful reviews, as well as the shortness of this first chapter. The germies flying around my house have landed in my head, making it foggy. Not conducive to good writing. The is the best I can do for now. I will write more, I promise I really do have most of it all mapped out. But I'm sure you want more than the synopsis! 8P Please be patient (again) and I'm sure I will be back to writing obsessively again soon. **

* * *

**Fathers and Sons**

I watched in the mirror as my son made adjustments to his tie and coat; the kind of adjustments only he would need to make. I put a hand on his shoulder, _I'm proud of you, son_.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward replied.

_I mean it, Edward. You have had to make some very hard choices, and learned some very hard lessons. _He looked at my reflection in the mirror. I put my hand on his other shoulder and turned him to face me. _You have grown so much. You are well on your way to being the man I've known you are. No son could make another father more proud._

Edward looked at me a moment. When he spoke, his voice was low and full of emotion, "Carlisle, the only reason I'm where I am, is because of what you've taught me. Anything Bella saw as worthy in me, I have because of you. The complete faith and unconditional acceptance from you and Esme is what gave me the strength to ever try."

Then, to my utter amazement, Edward embraced me. Before loving Bella, he would never have seen the point to such an action. My emotions got the better of me and I crushed him in return. He laughed at my reaction. _I thank God every day that He saw fit to bless us with that beautiful girl._

"In my heart, I do too," Edward whispered. Now _that_ was saying something.

There was a knock at the door, and I released Edward, who now had to start again in straightening his tux. Smiling, I opened the door.

"It's just about time," Charlie said walking in. There was an awkward pause. Then he said, "Edward, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

I glanced at Edward, knowing he would know Charlie's intentions. There was no way I would allow him to give my son a hard time this morning. Edward smiled at my thoughts and nodded slightly to me, letting me know he would be okay.

"I'll just wait in the hall," I said, stepping through the door. Of course, with vampire hearing I could hear every word that was said. Edward might be irritated with that, but I wasn't willing to run the risk of Charlie saying something foolish. Their voices carried to me through the door.

"Edward, I can see that you and Bella love each other," Charlie began, "and while I have my reservations," I put my hand on the doorknob, "I think your intentions seem . . . genuine." I removed my hand and leaned against the wall. Maybe this would be a good conversation after all.

"Thank you, Sir," Edward replied. I knew it would mean a lot to him to have Charlie's approval.

"I just wanted to ask you to," Charlie paused, seemingly to gather his emotions, "Take care of my little girl, Edward. Keep her safe, and make her happy."

"Sir, I swear to you that with everything I am I _will_ keep her safe." Edward replied fervently, "and with everything I have, I will do my best_ everyday_ to make her happy," he finished with emotion laced into his words.

There was silence for a moment and then Charlie said, "Thank you, Edward."

I heard his footsteps come toward the door and quickly took a few steps back. When the door opened I was surprised to see Charlie red faced as he walked swiftly away mumbling, "Need to see if Bella is ready."

I walked into the room smiling, _I think that went well._ Then I saw Edward. He was standing frozen in place, his mouth partly agape. _Did I miss something? Edward, are you alright?_

* * *

_ **Carlisle did indeed miss something, but Alice didn't! In the next chapter she'll tell Bella what just happened. Quick vote, should it be from Esme or Alice POV? I'll get it done ASAIC. Hopefully the cloud will lift soon. **_


	2. The Priest

**AN- Sorry, another short chapter. I just had to put this scene in. I finally outlined the rest of the story, just about everyone gets a POV, but Emmett and Rose were missing. This scene kept pestering me to be in the story. So here it is. Hopefully I'll get more time today to post the chapter about Alice's vision! It was a very close vote, but I've decided to do that chapter from Alice, I'm saving Esme for something a little more sentimental! 8P Thanks for all the input!**

* * *

**The Priest**

Emmett POV

_What the __**hell**__ was I thinking! I am **so** gonna screw this up! Alice will kill me. Edward will hate me. Bella will never forgive me. I'm gonna puke._

"You okay, baby?" Rose asked as she fixed my tie, for the hundredth time.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," I replied honestly. She laughed, and then she saw my face and took a step back in case I was serious. I was.

"Emmett, you're going to be great," she soothed, stroking my cheek.

"I can't do this. I'm going to say something totally stupid and ruin their wedding! And you _know_ they're only going to have one! Alice is going to rip me to shreds. Edward will hate me more than ever." I took a deep breath, "Bella will be so disappointed." I whispered.

Rose stared at me for a minute. I never panicked. She was as surprised as I was by it. "Have you changed your mind about what you're going to say?" she asked gently.

"No," I replied, taking deep breaths. My hands were starting to shake.

Rosie smiled at me and took my hands in hers, "Then you'll be just fine, hon." I looked at her doubtfully. "Emmett, you practiced your little speech for me, yes?" she said, putting one hand on my chest.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Do you remember what happened _after_ your little speech?" she whispered, leaning close to me

I grinned, "Yeah."

She pressed in close to me, rubbing one hand on my chest, the other in my hair, "Is it very often that something you say to me has that affect?"

I raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, "Fair enough, how often to you attempt to say something _romantic_ and have that affect on me?"

I smirked, "Not very often, I'm not so good with romantic." I put an arm around her and pulled her even closer. "I'm better with naughty," I whispered, teasing her ear.

She laughed again; the sound was very soothing to my frayed nerves. "Very true. In fact, that's my point. If I hadn't seen you working on it with my own eyes, I'd have thought you had help."

"Really?" I asked. I decided she meant it as a compliment.

"Really. Your speech is perfect, for Edward and Bella, as well as for our family." She gave me a thousand watt smile and kissed me full on the lips. I was distracted to the point of dropping my notes.

"Thanks, Rosie. I needed that," I sighed. Then I noticed my notes scattered on the floor. "Damn. Now they're all out of order."

Rose stopped me from picking them up. "Emmett, you have read those a hundred thousand times. I _know_ you have it memorized. You don't need them."

"What if I freak out and forget?" I asked; worry creeping back into my voice.

"Tell you what, we'll write the first sentence of each card on the inside of your hand, just in case, okay?"

I was finally able to give her a full smile. "I love you, Rosie."

She smiled back at me, "I know."

* * *

** Thanks again for all the reviews! I can't believe how many people are already reading this! Trust me, I'm posting as fast as I can (ASAIC). It kills me not to write more than it kills you not to read! 8P oh, and thanks for all the well wishing for my health, I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. (in the good way!)**


	3. Don't Cry

**AN- I know these chapters have been short, but this story is told in snatches, from multiple POVs. It's either get each one done and post some short chapters (some will be longer, like for instance, the next one) or write them all and post a really long one, but take for ever doing it. Better to have short, more often than long with forever in between right? Right? Thanks to all who have been so understanding and supportive. Here's the vision, from Alice's POV. Don't worry, Esme will have her turn. 8P**

* * *

**Don't Cry**

"Alice!" Bella hissed, "What is it? What did you see? Am I about to fall flat on my face? I told you these heels were too high!"

Her ranting brought me back from my vision. _Oh, my, God! Did that really just happen? _ I looked at Bella and opened my mouth, she had to hear this! Then I clamped it shut again and looked at Renee, standing three feet behind us. My eyes flew to my wonderful mother, who immediately knew what I meant.

"Renee, I think it's time for us to take our seats," Esme said gently.

"Already?" Renee asked, tears welling up, again, "I thought we had a few more minutes."

Bella turned to her mother, "Mom, if you wouldn't mind," she paused as if embarrassed, "could you double check the isle to make sure there's nothing there I might trip on? In these heels, I won't need any help."

Renee smiled lovingly at her daughter, "Of course, sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She gave Bella a soft hug and left with Esme.

The minute the door closed, Bella turned on me, "Okay, Alice, spill. What did you see?"

I felt the huge grin fill my face, "Oh Bella, you're never going to believe it! Charlie just hugged Edward!"

Bella stared at me for a minute. I could see the gears turn as she first realized I hadn't seen anything bad happening to her, then they clicked on what I had actually said.

"He WHAT?" she shrieked, her eyes wide as saucers. "How the hell did that happen?"

I laughed at the look on her face; it was almost a priceless as Edward's! I took her hands in mine, practically bouncing in my seat. Okay maybe I was bouncing a _little_.

"Well, Charlie asked Edward if he could have a word with him. Then he does the whole father of the bride thing. You know, 'I know we've never got along . . . yadda yadda, you're intentions are good. Then Charlie says, 'Take care of my little girl, keep her safe, make her happy.'" Bella blinked at me, totally enraptured in what I was saying. "Then Edward, being _Edward_, says 'with everything I am I will keep her safe and I will try everyday to make her happy.'" I finished dramatically, sounding a lot like Edward. Bella smiled at my imitation. "Then Charlie says 'Thank you' and actually _hugs_ Edward! The best part was that Edward didn't even know it was coming because Charlie hadn't been thinking of doing anything like that! Oh Bella you should have seen his face!"

I laughed and laughed. Then I noticed Bella's eyes were rapidly filling with tears.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Alice, I'll ruin my make up and be all blotchy, but what do you expect when you tell me a story like that?" She asked, "You can't really think I'm going to make it through this day without shedding a tear!"

"No, Bella, I mean you _can't_ cry," she looked at me doubtfully. I dabbed at her eyes, careful not to smudge the make-up I had spent all morning on. "At least, not until after the ceremony."

Bella stared at me again, "You're kidding right? I'm sure to be a mess!"

I studied her for a minute. She was right. I was going to have to tell her. "Bella, I was hoping I wouldn't have to say anything." Her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, if you can keep yourself together, nothing will happen, but if you break down. . . ."

"What?" Bella practically yelled at me.

"Well, Mike Newton is here. . ." she gave me a look that said, 'and?' "And he's decided that if you're crying that must mean you don't really want to go through with it and it's up to him to save you."

Bella's jaw dropped, "He wouldn't. . ." but she stopped herself. "Oh god, how bad does it get?" she whispered.

"Well, Mike ends up in the hospital," Bella's eyes flew open again, "Don't worry nothing a little jaw surgery doesn't cure, but Edward. . ." Bella shook my shoulders, "Edwardgetsarrested," I ran the words together, almost hoping she wouldn't understand.

"Charlie would never!" Bella exclaimed

"He doesn't have much of a choice," I whispered.

Bella stared at me, and then to my surprise, she started laughing! "Oh Alice! I know I shouldn't think it's funny. Mike has just been asking for it for so long!" I laughed along with her. "If it didn't go as far as the hospital and jail, I might actually enjoy watching Mike get put in his place!"

"He may just yet," I said. We laughed together again. "Bella," I finally said, "laughing tears are still tears, pull it together. You need to find some kind of center."

Bella took a deep breath. "I will try, Alice. I will try very hard." She hugged me tightly, "Thank you for telling me, _both_ visions."

"Hey, it's what I do," I shrugged, "I'm Alice!"

Just then Charlie stuck his head in the door, "Ready Bella?" His face was still a little red. Bella and I looked at each other and the laughing started all over again. Charlie just shut the door on us, making us laugh even harder. When we calmed down, I fixed our make-up again. I gave Bella a severe look.

"Don't cry," I reminded her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she smiled. I was glad Edward had finally come to his senses and quit fighting the inevitable. Bella _so_ belonged in our family. Arm in arm, we walked out to find Charlie and get this wedding started.

* * *

**AN-The next chapter is titled 'Here Comes the Bride' and is told in Edward's POV. When I first started writing fanfics, I swore I would never write the whole cheesy wedding story. Look what you all have driven me to! I blame all of you and all of your wonderful reviews. This story is all your fault! 8P **


	4. Here Comes the Bride

**AN- TaDa! The wedding you've all been waiting for! I do hope it meets all your expectations! Again, please remember that this is one day, told from many views, so the chapters are relatively short. But this one IS longer than the first three!**

**Oh and I realized I forgot to state the obvious, I don't own anything having to do with the Twilight series, that's all Stephenie Meyers  
**

* * *

**Here comes the Bride**

I was trying to keep a straight face. It was very hard while standing next to Emmett as he chanted _don't screw up don't screw up don't screw up_ in his head over and over. I had never seen him so nervous. His anxiety was actually helping my nerves. If he was this serious about it, I knew he really wouldn't do anything stupid.

I looked around at my family. Carlisle and Jasper were standing with me. Poor Jasper was doing everything he could to keep Emmett from throwing up. Maybe that's why I wasn't a wreck. I must be getting some stray calming from him. I smiled at his efforts. He rolled his eyes, nodding at Emmett and smiled back.

Finally the door to the house opened and the music began to play. My sisters began their march down the isle to stand on Bella's side. Rosalie was first, followed by my favorite pixie, Alice. They were both in sliver dresses, though the color was about all they had in common. Rose's was long and form fitting, while Alice's was much shorter and flowed freely. They both looked beautiful, of course. I smiled at them and their thoughts of how handsome I looked. Alice had dressed me in a tux with a short coat and tails, vintage similar to Bella's dress. Their thoughts also reflected how happy they were for me. As they took their place, I turned to watch for Bella. The seated guests did as well.

When she and Charlie appeared in the doorway, her lullaby began to play. Her eyes widened with surprise, then immediately started to glisten. She locked gazes with me and my already too large grin grew even bigger. She got a funny little smile on her face and blinked away the tears. Alice must have given her strict rules about crying.

As she walked toward me, I found I was having difficulty breathing. Alice had kept her from me all morning. Seeing her now was like a breath of fresh air, yet she took my breath away in the same instant. She was so beautiful. I truly loved the dress Alice had picked out. And she was right, seeing it in her head was nothing compared to seeing Bella now. She was radiant. She was glorious. She was standing right in front of me, dazzling me with her glowing smile.

Charlie gave me her hand and said, "Take care of her."

I looked him right in the eye as I said, "I will." Then lifted the nearly translucent veil and smiled at Bella. "Hello, Beautiful," I whispered. Her eyes began to mist again and she gripped my hand tightly. Again she blinked rapidly refusing to let any tears fall. When she successfully held them back she looked into my eyes again. I became wrapped in the warm, deep brown of her eyes. Then she grinned and winked at me. I was lost.

"Breathe," she whispered, her smile widening as she tried not to laugh at me. I took a deep breath and winked back at her. Her own breathing wasn't exactly regular. Together we turned to Emmett.

He had finally relaxed. Seeing Bella so utterly joyful had reminded him what a sweetheart she is. I had to agree with him.

He cleared his throat and spoke, his deep voice carrying across the crowd. "From the day Bella first fell into Edward's life, she's been turning it upside down." There were a few snickers. "He's gone from having his ways set in granite, to being putty in her hands," more snickers. Bella sneaked a glance at me. I smiled back at her. It was all true. "Much to the delight of his family and friends, she has molded him into a much better man than he once was. By setting him free of his old weight, she has given him wings to fly as we all well knew he could. By blessing Edward with her love, she has truly blessed us all."

Bella was blinking furiously again. I might have to talk to Alice about threatening the bride. Then Bella glanced at Alice and they suddenly both had to bite their lip to hold back the giggles. Alice was suddenly picturing Jasper in ways I shied away from. I would definitely have to ask Bella about it later.

"Today we gather to witness the solemnization of a bond that has always been, one that will be forever more. Edward and Bella have written their own vows for this most joyous occasion." He turned to look at me, "Edward." I smiled at Emmett as he took a deep breath and sighed, his part was done. Then I took Bella's other hand and we turned to face each other.

"Bella, you are my guiding light, my saving grace, my angel and my life," Bella was already blinking again. I smiled at her and tried to get from Alice what she had said to her, but Alice was thinking of Jasper again, at least this time the images were sweet instead of graphic. "Before you, I was nothing, with you I become something I never dreamed of." I let go of her left hand to take the ring from Jasper. Bella's heartbeat began to fly. "Isabella Marie Swan, with this ring I pledge to you my strength, my love, and my devotion. I will honor and cherish you for the rest of time." I slipped my mother's ring on her finger and kissed her hand. She squeezed my hands tightly, beaming at me.

"Bella," Emmett turned to her.

Bella took a deep breath. I still couldn't believe this was really happening. _She is absolutely stunning. _

"Edward, you are my North Star." she smiled at me and I went a little weak in the knees, "The bright shining light that guides me home in the darkness and banishes my nightmares. You are my guardian angel. Before you there was nothing. With you, I have everything." She smiled again as she took my ring from Alice. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, with this ring I pledge to you my heart, mind, body, and soul." My breath caught again, "I am yours forever." She slipped the ring on my finger. She laughed softly to find my hand was shaking. I had no idea how she had made it through without tears. I had only made it because I was a vampire. We turned back to Emmett, but didn't release each others hands.

"I thought you said you guys were keeping the vows a surprise from each other," he said.

"We did," I chuckled. I was pretty sure, in fact, that Bella hadn't written hers until last night.

"Wow, I guess you two really are the same kind of crazy," Emmett laughed. A few of the guests laughed as well.

"Emmett," Bella whispered, "man and wife."

"Oh! Right!" Emmett cried, "By the power invested in me," he said in his official voice, and in a whisper for only me and Bella, "by the Lil' Chapel of Love's Internet Ministry College," Bella laughed, I thrilled to the sound. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Emmett finished in his loud voice again. "You may kiss the bride."

I turned to Bella and was immediately lost in the love I saw shining in her eyes. _She loves me, and only me, and now she's mine forever._ "Ahem," Emmett whispered, "Kiss the bride!" That, I could do.

Putting one hand to her precious face, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her hand came up to my face as well. As our lips moved together, I could feel the love I had seen in her eyes. I drank it in, becoming intoxicated. I released her other hand to wrap my arm around her waist, bringing her to me. Her newly freed hand came to my neck, her other reaching up into my hair. My hand moved from her face to the back of her neck. I was lost in her; drowning and I planned on never coming up for air.

"Bro," Emmett whispered, "her _parents_ are watching." I didn't care. I would never let her go again. "And I think she needs to _breathe_, man!" he hissed. Okay _that_ I cared about.

I pulled away and Bella did indeed take a deep breath, smiling giddily. I'm sure I had the same look on my face. There were cheers and a few cat calls from the audience. Bella blushed deeply and I gently touched her crimson cheeks.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled and directed the guests down to the tents Alice had set up in our large back yard.

"_You_ aren't going anywhere yet, Emmett," Alice grabbed him before he could escape. "We have pictures to take first."

* * *

**AN- awwww! I know, so much cheese! But you know you love it! At least I hope you do. LOL, I knew everyone was annoyed by Mike, but goodness I didn't know how much! Don't worry, I still have great plans for him. 8P **

**By the way, being the Gemini with split personalities that I am, this is not the only way I see the wedding happening. This is how we all wish it would happen, which is what fanfic is for right? However, the realist, or cynic take your pick, in me knows that Bella and Edward are too star crossed to have such an idealistic day. So, I have another version of their wedding, one that doesn't go quite as smooth. I was originally going to post it as the same time as this one. Apparently the hopeless romantic personality is my dominant one, because as I wrote the other version, it just didn't feel right. It didn't seem true, if that makes any sense. I still got is more than half done, so if there are those other cynics out there who want to read it, maybe I'll finish it and post it as a one shot. Just don't blame me if it's not as good as some of my other writing. No, it doesn't involve Mike; it's something a little more serious than that. **

**Also for you cynics out there, who are worried there isn't enough conflict in this little story, remember that this is one little moment of their lives. Even Bella and Edward need a little bit of happiness before it all comes crashing down, don't they? I would go into that, but my author's note is already rivaling my chapter in length. That just isn't right. My bad. 8P**


	5. Husband and Wife

**AN-Thanks for all your support and reviews! I will post the other wedding fic when I can get it to sound right. For now, bear with me while the romantic in me does a little jig!**

* * *

**Husband and Wife**

After what seemed like ten hours of pictures, Alice finally declared us finished.

"Thank God!" I cried, "I was beginning to think I would miss my own reception!" Everyone laughed, except Alice.

"You will thank _me_ eighty years from now, Isabella Cullen," Alice said peevishly. The photographer raised an eyebrow at 'eighty years' but dismissed it. "Besides, _we_ are finished. You and Edward are _not_."

I sighed, "Oh Alice, please don't be mad. I know this day would never have happened at all if it weren't for you." I meant more than just the wedding planning she had done and she knew it.

"You're just lucky I'm so quick to forgive," Alice replied. I smiled at her. The rest of the family winced. I had missed something.

As they walked away Emmett whispered, "Watch your back."

I looked at Edward, panicked, "How much trouble am I in?"

Edward laughed, "It depends on whether or not you do something to get back into her good graces before she can think of a suitable prank."

The photographer began to move us around, taking different pictures. I figured Alice had left him with a detailed list. "Bella," Edward whispered when our heads were close for one shot. "What had you and Alice so near giggles during the ceremony?"

I looked at Edward, debating whether or not I should even tell him about Mike's misguided plans. I tried to avoid it. "Alice had a vision just before Charlie came to get me. . ." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't ask more.

Edward's eyes went wide, just as the camera flashed. "Let's try that one again," the photographer said patiently.

"Did Alice see Charlie?" Edward didn't finish. I started giggling and he knew the answer. He couldn't help it; he began laughing as well, "Bella, I didn't know the man could turn so red!"

"Alice said you're face was pretty priceless as well," I informed him.

"I'm sure it was," he agreed.

"Too bad we didn't have a camera for that one."

"But that's not why you were trying so hard not to cry. . ." he prodded.

"You know I hate crying, Edward" I responded.

"Yes, but Bella, it looked like Alice had threatened you or something," Edward insisted. I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him. "She did! I can't believe she would have the nerve to threaten you on your wedding day."

I could tell he was getting mad. _Might as well have him mad at the right person,_ I thought. "Edward, it's not that," I paused, "Alice had another vision," I finished whispering again.

"And?" he wasn't going to let it drop.

I decided I better just get it over with and then do damage control. "And she saw that if I was crying during the ceremony that one of the guests would take that to mean I was having second thoughts and should stop the wedding."

Edward's eyes flew open as the photographer tried to take another shot. "Sorry," I apologized.

"No problem," he said, "It takes a lot of shooting to get the perfect picture."

"Who?" Edward hissed.

"Edward, it doesn't matter."

"_Who_?" he demanded.

"Mike Newton," I said softly.

"_Newton_," Edward hissed, his face turning murderous.

"That," I said pointing to his face, "Is exactly why I couldn't cry. Alice didn't threaten me, you did."

Edward looked at me like I'd just slapped him.

"If I had broken down, Mike would have ended up in the hospital," I hissed. Edward opened his mouth, then clamped it shut again, knowing full well how he felt about Mike. "And you ended up in jail." I finished.

Edward looked stricken, "Bella, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes; this conversation could not be making for good pictures

I smiled at him. "The complete truth, Edward is that more than laughing about Charlie, Alice and I were laughing at Mike. If it wouldn't have gone so far, I would probably have enjoyed it." Finally Edward smiled.

"I bet I could control myself," he offered.

"I doubt it," I laughed, "Besides; I have something else planned for Captain Clueless."

"Bella, I love it!" Alice shouted from the other side of the yard.

Edward and I both laughed, the camera man making the most of his opportunity.

"I think you just made it off her black list," Edward said.

"Good thing, eternity is an awful long time to watch my back," I said. "Now, smile pretty so we can get these pictures over with and go party with our family, Husband." At the sound of the word, Edward's entire face brightened, a grin spreading from ear to ear. The camera flashed.

"Got it," smiled the camera man. "That look is why I do weddings. You two are free to go."

I laughed. "Shall we, Wife?" Edward asked, holding out his arm. I found a grin on my face that rivaled Edward's. The camera flashed again. I took his arm and we turned toward the tents. That's when I noticed the wide expanse of grass I would have to traverse in six-inch heels.

"Oh Edward, I can't," before I had a chance to finish, Edward scooped me up and carried me safely down the treacherous hill.

As we approached the reception, I noticed everyone was already eating and pretty much having a great time. Apparently you don't need the bride and groom to enjoy the party. I hoped it meant I might be able to avoid the spotlight. I was, of course, wrong.

Just as we came to the tents, a large spotlight shone on us. "Here they are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" the DJ boomed out. Everyone applauded. I blushed. "Now that our guests of honor have arrived we can really get this party started! We'd like to kick off the dancing tonight with a spotlight dance for our new couple!"

Edward placed me on the huge wooden dance floor. I stared at it. Alice had put a ballroom floor in her backyard! I realized I shouldn't be surprised. I looked at Edward in panic. He smiled at me, "Don't worry, it's even easier without a broken leg." He winked and my heart melted.

"Please clear the floor while our newlyweds dance to their wedding song!" The DJ thundered.

"We have a wedding song?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

I blushed even deeper, "Alice and I picked it out one of the days you were hunting. It's really overdone, but she agreed that of all the 500 thousand couples to use it. It was really only true for us." The music started and Edward put my hand on his shoulder, lifting the other into the air. He put his other arm around my waist. "But I didn't know she was going to make me dance all by myself to it!" I hissed horror stricken.

"Silly Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, "You're _not_ dancing all by yourself." He tightened his grip around my waist.

We began to move around the floor and I was surprised to find that is was indeed easier to dance without a broken leg. It also helped that Edward's arm was carrying most of my weight, helping me to shift it without being thrown off balance. I felt confident enough that I could sing along softly to some of the lyrics.

"'Take me as I am. Take my life'," I made sure only Edward, and maybe his family with their vampire ears, could hear me. "'I would give it all, I would sacrifice'."

Edward pulled us far enough apart that he could look into my face. The tenderness in his topaz eyes captivated me; dazzling me as we turned to the music.

After a moment, Edward leaned closer again to whisper in my ear, "'There's no love like your love, and no other could give more love'." I closed my eyes at the sound of his velvet voice, "'There's nowhere unless you're there'. You're right, Bella it is perfect." I forgot hundreds of people were watching. Everything faded away but Edward, holding me in his arms. "I'd fight for you."

"I'd lie for you." He pulled back to look in my face again, I smiled brightly, "I'd die for you." We stopped moving. Edward put both arms around me, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his back, holding him just as tight.

"Everything I do," he whispered softly, "I do it for you." He brought my face up with one hand and kissed me softly on the mouth. Gazing into my eyes, he traced my cheek with his hand. "I love you, Wife."

"I love you, Husband," I smiled brightly at him. The song ended and there was thunderous applause. I suddenly remembered we were being watched and blushed from my hairline to the bottom of my neck. Edward chuckled at my reaction.

As we walked off the floor, he leaned down to me, "I used to think that song was cheesy!"

"It still is!" I laughed. As the next song came on, I laughed even harder. "This is the song I wanted first!"

Edward laughed as well, "Head Over Feet?"

"Yes!" I said. We sat down our table, my feet thanking me. "It's not just about falling. It's about being treated better than you're used to, and finding what you didn't know you were looking for," I explained.

"And it's a lot less cheesy," Edward agreed, "Why didn't you use it?"

"Alice said it was too fast," I grimaced, "Now I know why! Plotting little pixie!"

Edward laughed and put my feet in his lap. He took off my devious shoes and before I could object because I was sure they were sweaty, he began to rub my feet. My eyes rolled back in my head and I made a noise that wasn't exactly appropriate for such a public setting. My head snapped back up and I blushed, looking around to see how bad I had embarrassed myself. Edward continued to laugh, thoroughly enjoying himself.

* * *

**AN- See? Look what got started. Apparently once I get cheesy, it starts coming out of my ears! 8P Don't worry, next chapter we get a little funny with the sappy. Mike's about to make an appearance! 8P**

**I need another opinion, I have two more songs planned for the reception, one from Bella, one from Edward. More cheese, but much less clichéd cheese. One's a Pretenders song and one's Ella Fitzgerald. I guess I'm asking how long you all can stand the fluffernutter. Either way, we have to have a least one more reception scene for good ol' Mike!**

**Oh yeah, the songs used in this chapter are 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams, and 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morissette. I highly recommend listening to the Alanis. It's a cute little ditty, but for space and time, I couldn't quote the whole thing in this chapter. 8P**


	6. Last Dance

**AN- Okay I figured out my problem. I got so wrapped up in trying to tell the story from as many POVs as possible, that I forgot to just tell the dang story! My bad. 8P But I fixed the problem, cut out a few superfluous chapters and ended up with this one, which I greatly enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy reading it as well. It's from Jasper's POV. It doesn't give us a lot of insight into Jasper, seeing as he spends the whole thing talking about Edward and Bella, but I think it worked out pretty well.**

* * *

**Last Dance**

The party was finally starting to wind down. I was subtly encouraging the guests to leave by sharing Bella's exhaustion with them. Suddenly my wife's eyes lit up with a twinkle I knew all too well.

"Bella, you're up!" she whispered excitedly. "Edward," she said, pulling him up by the collar of his tux, "might I have a word, _please_."

Bella was suddenly excited with a touch of nerves. Edward was not happy to be pulled away from her, but was too afraid of the look on Alice's face to argue. Alice pulled him to the far side of the dance floor. It was pretty funny to watch, because she still had his collar in her hand and he had to hunch over to keep her from tearing it.

With my vampire hearing I heard her use her most threatening voice, "Stand here, Edward. Do _not_ move. _Listen_. Understood?" Edward was confused and terrified by now. Poor bloke. I sent him some calm to keep him from panicking. Alice can be damn scary when she wants to be.

I stayed in my seat to get a better view of the proceedings. Alice had filled me in on what was going down. Sure enough, as soon as Edward was two feet away from Bella, Mike Newton stood up and made his way to our table. The poor kid was teeming with hope. I didn't feel too bad for him however, because he also had a good dose of lust pointed right at my brother's new wife.

As he got to our table, Bella stood up. Mike's hope was now fighting nervousness for dominance. The hope and lust won out. "Um, Bella?" Mike ventured.

"Hey Mike!" Bella said as if happy to see him. Her emotions however, were a mix of nerves, mirth, and what I interpreted as justice. I turned away to hide the small smile creeping onto my face. Alice would never forgive me if I ruined this.

"I was wondering if, maybe, I could have this dance?" Mike asked. The idiot's hope was actually turning toward confidence. I had to pretend to wipe my face with my napkin. It was too much.

Just as Mike finished speaking, the DJ's voice thundered out through the speakers, "This next song is going to be our last dance, folks, make it count!" I had to get up from the table and walk away as Mike's hopes began to soar. I couldn't let him see me laughing.

"Sorry, Mike, but it's the last dance, I should probably save it for my husband," Bella said sadly.

"Oh, right, of course. I should have asked earlier," Mike commiserated with her.

Bell felt a twinge of guilt. _Please don't let her back out!_ I thought. Edward needed to see and hear this more than she knew. I sent her a quick flash of confidence and irritation. She glanced at me and a small smile came to her lips. Her sense of righteous indignation came back in full force.

As Mike turned away, Bella caught his arm, "Mike, wait. There's something I need you to know."

I looked over at Edward. Alice had one hand on his arm, reminding him to be still, but was making sure he was also listening. He looked murderous. I sent him some more calm. He glared at me and I laughed.

Mike turned back to Bella; his confidence building again, of course, not far behind was his ever present lust.

"Ever since I moved to Forks, you've been so nice to me." Bella started, "You stood by me. Even when I was, you know, kinda out of it." Edward winced at the reference. Alice told him to suck it up and listen.

"Hey, Bella, no problem," Mike gushed, "You know you can always count on me." Alice had to physically restrain Edward for a moment. I sent some humor their way. That confused Edward enough that he stopped and looked me. I grinned and nodded my head back to Mike and Bella.

"Thanks Mike. Look I really appreciate the friend you've been and I just needed you to know," I thought Mike was going to burst; his smug satisfaction was overwhelming, "if Edward had never come back, if I had never met Edward at all," she paused for effect. "I would never have been more than your friend."

Mikes hopes, confidence and lots of other emotions came crashing down. "What?" he asked feebly.

"In fact, you could twist reality pretty much any way you wanted to and there's still no way in this universe, or any other for that matter, that you and I would end up together. I just wanted to make that clear. But I'm really glad we could be friends."

With that Bella turned and walked directly across the dance floor toward Edward. She was radiating mirth, and justice, but I was confused by the apprehension. Then I remembered the heels she was attempting to walk in unaided. I caught the look on Mike's face and started laughing hard enough that a few people around me started laughing as well. They just didn't know why.

Then I looked across the room to Edward's face. I double over and laughed in earnest. Bella walked right over to him and asked, "May I have this dance, Mr. Cullen?" Edward was still in shock, not to mention awe, of what had just happened. Bella lifted one finger and gently closed his gaping mouth. "It's not polite to stare, Edward." She giggled. At the sound Edward came back to himself and putting his arms around her, lifted her clear off the ground.

Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered so that only she and the vampires could hear, "That was the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen." The waves of lust, pride and love radiating off him made it obvious he was telling the truth.

Bella laughed, "I'm glad you liked it. It was the least I could do, seeing as you managed to avoid getting arrested and all." Edward laughed in return and led Bella onto the dance floor.

By this time Alice was back at my side. I decided to ask her to dance. "Let's just watch this one," she replied to my unasked question. I sat back down at our table and pulled her into my lap. The darling little pixie was full of smug pride. I couldn't help but smile at her. Alice always knows best.

The music finally started. Apparently the DJ had been waiting for Edward and Bella to take to the floor. "This one was picked special for Marie's little lamb, from her lion." Bella's eyes flew wide and then she started laughing. Edward joined her. They were so full of love it was flooding the backyard.

"Do you think you're up for something a little more challenging?" Edward whispered to Bella. Alice jabbed my ribs and I sent a strong dose of confidence to Bella before she could object.

"Sure, why not?" she replied smiling up at him, "It's all in the leading, right?"

Edward beamed at her. "Right," he said with a wink. He pulled Bella closer, so their hips were touching, putting his hand high up on her back so his arm was directly under the one on his shoulder, their right hand also in the air. My eyes widened a bit as I realized he was about to attempt a fox trot, with _Bella_. I looked quickly to Alice.

She smiled back at me, "You keep her nerves under control, and she'll be just fine." I returned her smile, and sent another healthy dose of confidence to Bella.

Ella Fitzgerald began to sing,

Stars shining bright above you,  
Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'.  
Birds singing in the sycamore trees.  
Dream a little dream of me.

Edward started with the basic slow, slow, quick, quick, so Bella could get used to the rhythm. Between his near century of leading experience and the steady stream of self-assurance Bella was getting from me, it wasn't long before they were turning and spinning as well. By the time Ella got to the chorus, I could see why Alice had opted to sit this one out. Edward and Bella were alone on the dance floor. Not because they were dangerous, as Bella would have assumed were she paying attention to anything but Edward, but because the entire party had stopped to watch.

I, however, was the only one who could truly see what everyone else was staring at. Edward and Bella were indeed an entrancing couple, moving together with grace and poise Bella would never believe if no one was getting this on tape. But as beautiful as they looked, twirling across the wood, it was nothing compared to how they felt.

Even as their bodies glided to the music, their emotions danced. Love, desire, hope, pride, gratitude and peace wove a tapestry so beautiful had I tears, I would have wept. Their feelings so mirrored each other, I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Very few lovers could ever know this kind of connection. It was this connection, this awesome presence that everyone was staring at. It was so strong that I wasn't the only one to feel it. I was just the only one who could define it.

I smiled and kissed my wife's cheek. Pulling her close, I whispered, "This is the reason you insisted on a wedding, isn't it?"

She smiled at me, "Just wait, it gets better." Then, as the song passed its halfway point, Edward became so wrapped up in his feelings for Bella, he began to sing. My jaw dropped. Edward Cullen was singing in public! He'd always had a great voice, but for some reason refused to use it. Apparently Bella wasn't the only one to forget they had an audience. I had stopped sending her confidence long ago.

"Stars fading, but I linger on dear,  
Still craving your kiss,  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear,  
Just saying this,"

Several of the ladies watching actually swooned hearing Edward's voice, poor humans. Bella's breath caught and her heart raced, but they continued to dance. Edward continued to sing,

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,  
But in your dreams whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me."

He drew Bella even closer and they finished the song dancing cheek to cheek. And the very end, Edward dipped Bella low enough that if her hair had been down, it would have touched the floor. As the music faded there was silence. Bella finally realized what had happened and blushed deeply.

"Why are they all staring?" Bella whispered to Edward, still in their dip.

"Perhaps they've never seen a comet before," he replied and kissed her deeply.

I had no idea what he meant, but apparently Bella did. Their emotions ran high with understanding and love and an overwhelming amount of desire. The room erupted into applause at their kiss.

Edward finally let Bella breathe and she spoke softly in his ear, "Let's go." And then they were indeed gone.

"Smooth, Edward," Emmett groaned across the table, "Take off with the bride at vampire speed while everyone is watching."

I laughed and sent the entire gathering some confusion with a good dose of mirth and acceptance. I topped if off with some sleepiness to remind them they were ready to go home.

Alice grinned at me, "Jazzy you mix emotions better than a bartender mixes cocktails."

"I've had a long time to practice," I replied.

"C'mon, the sooner we get them out of here," she smiled wickedly at me, brimming with equal amounts of desire and love, "the sooner we have the house to ourselves." _Except for Emmett and Rosalie_, I thought, but they didn't really count. They'd be as occupied as we were.

"You get rid of the newlyweds and our parents," I grinned at her, "I'll take care of the guests."

"You always did know how to clear a room," Alice laughed, the tinkling of little bells that set my heart alight.

* * *

**AN-Okay, done with the cheese! Well, wedding cheese anyway, now we can move on. No, the next chapter isn't the wedding night yet. (Are we just a bit antsy?) But I think you'll find it entertaining anyway. 8P**

**The song is Dream a Little Dream as done by Ella Ftizgerald.  
(There is also an 80's movie of the same name starring the two Coreys that has a version of the same song.) **

**Oh and if I got the rhythm of the fox trot a little off, that's because I have done ballroom in more than five years. 8P **


	7. Changing

**AN- I know it took longer than usual for me to post this chapter. Usually I'm an every day kinda poster. But I've realized my writing is much better when I take my time. I really thought this one through and I think it shows like it did with the last chapter. Beware timid readers, this one gets a little steamy. 8P  
**

* * *

**Changing**

I didn't care that to the human guests it would look like Bella and I had just disappeared. I could hear Jasper smoothing things over already. I needed Bella all to myself. I needed my wife. My wife, my wife, my wife. I needed her _now_. In seconds we were in my room with the door locked. I lay her down on my bed, never breaking from her warm, sweet mouth. She tried to speak from beneath my lips. I realized she needed air and moved to her neck, drinking in the scent of her blood and tasting her skin.

"Edward, stop!" Bella cried breathlessly. I immediately pulled back, searching her face. Had I been too rough? Had she changed her mind about being with me before she was changed? She saw the confusion and worry in my eyes. She put her soft little hand to my face, laughing gently at my apprehension, "Alice will kill us both if we ruin this dress, love. I had strict instructions about how to even sit down in it."

I smiled down at her, with her favorite crooked grin, "Then by all means," I whispered, "let me help you out of it." Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught, just a little. I chuckled as I helped her stand up. She swayed a little and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" I asked, immediately concerned.

She looked up at me through her lashes, a sardonic grin on her lips. I almost pushed her back onto the bed, but she said, "I'm still a little dizzy from our trip up here."

"Oh," I said. I ginned at her abashedly, "Sorry."

"Don't be," she laughed, making my heart dance. Quite a feat considering it was dead. "My heart was with you. Sometimes my human body can't quite keep up."

I smiled and helped her stand up again. "I think your human body is perfect," I whispered softly into her ear, sending her heart stuttering and bringing a blush to her cheeks.

She turned her back to me so I could reach the buttons along her back. "It took four women three hours to get me into this thing," she warned. Then she gasped as the back of her dress fell open suddenly. "Edward!" she cried, "Alice will kill you if you ripped those buttons!"

"Vampire speed, my love," I whispered, leaning down to her ear causing her to shiver. "I'm assuming one of those women was Renee, which would cause all of them to use human speed."

Bella giggled, "I hope you don't plan on using vampire speed for _everything_."

I lost my breath. Just when I thought it was physically impossible for me to want her more. . . I smiled and put one hand to the back of her neck. With the patience honed by a century of living, I slowly ran my hand from her neck, across her back, and down her arm, bringing one side of her dress off her shoulder.

"Mmmmmm," she breathed, her knees going weak. I put one hand to her hip to steady her. Leaning down again, I began to trail slow, lingering kisses along her neck and newly exposed shoulder. Her entire body trembled.

There was a loud knock at the door. Bella jumped. "Alice!" I roared, louder than I meant to, "Do you _mind_?!"

Bella giggled at my temper. I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Edward, calm yourself down. You and Bella have exactly thirty minutes to get changed and get down here. Bella's parents are waiting to say goodbye," Alice said, then she was gone.

I heard Bella gasp and turned to find her sitting on the edge of the bed again. Her face was filled with pain and sadness.

I sat down next to her, "Bella," I began.

She waved a hand at me, "No, I'm alright. I just," She paused trying to collect herself again. I put my arms around her and kissed her hair. "I just forgot about having to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee." She smiled up at me through her lashes, "I got distracted."

I smiled back at her and lifted her chin to give her a soft kiss. "Let's get you dressed so you can go back downstairs."

Her smile turned wicked, "I believe, Mr. Cullen, that you have to get me _un_dressed first."

I chuckled, glad she was as anxious as I was. "Alright then, Mrs. Cullen," we both grinned at the name, "stand up and we'll get that dress off."

She stood and I began to ease the dress over her shoulders. "Wait," she said, "It has to come over my head." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Alice said it was not to touch the floor under any circumstances. Rosalie stood on the bed to lower it down on me in the first place."

I rolled my eyes at the Cullen women and their fashion, "Alright then, over your head, but I'm not standing on the bed." Between the two of us we got the precious dress off, with me pulling up and Bella wiggling out from underneath amid many giggles.

I carefully laid the dress out on the bed. Alice could come hang it later. My laughter died in my throat as I turned to look at Bella. She smiled and blushed at the look on my face. "I believe I already told you once today, Mr. Cullen, that it's not polite to stare."

"As your husband, Mrs. Cullen, I believe I'm entitled to stare as much as I like," I responded, still ogling her. She was in a silky white corset with stockings. She laughed as I continued to stare and it only enhanced the effect. A thought somehow occurred to me. "Alice had you wear that all day?"

"Yes, she did. I told you she was an evil little pixie," Bella replied.

"It's a good thing I didn't catch this in her thoughts," I said, shaking my head ruefully, "We would have never made it to the reception." Bella laughed again, causing me to go weak in the knees. Another great feat, considering I'm a vampire. Then she walked toward me and I had to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, as much as you enjoy this," she smiled playfully, "I haven't been able to take a full breath in twelve hours." Turning her back to me, she whispered, "Set me free."

I nearly passed out, but instead shook my head to clear the fog and put my hands to her back. I released her from the divine torture device and let it fall to the floor. I pulled her backward into my lap. She sighed as my hands began to wander across the material of the chemise she had on to protect her delicate skin from the devious corset.

She bent her knee and began to remove one of her stockings. I moved my hands to cover hers and together we slipped first one, then the other stocking from her slender legs. My hands began to wander again.

"Edward," she whispered as her back arched and her lips came back to meet my ear. "If you don't behave yourself, we'll run out of our 30 minutes and Alice will break the door down."

"She wouldn't dare," I responded, trailing kisses down her neck, "not if we were really. . . occupied." I wasn't sure that was true, but at the moment I was willing to take my chances.

"Charlie might, if she convinced him to," Bella pondered. I sighed in defeat, letting her go. Charlie wouldn't really, but Bella had made her point. She needed to go see her parents. "You stay here, I'll go change and be right back."

I pouted, "I can't watch?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Are you sure you want to look, if you can't touch?" I fell backward on the bed, groaning.

I shook my head, but said, "Yes."

She laughed again and I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face, and her beautiful body. "All right, but not one step into the closet, Mr. Cullen. A girl only has so much self control."

She stepped into my closet, where Alice had hung her clothes. I stepped to the doorway, mumbling just what I thought about self control. It only made her laugh again. I couldn't help but smile when she sounded so happy. Once she was dressed, she came to me.

"Why Mr. Cullen, I do believe you still have your tux on," she teased. "Perhaps I should help you with that."

So help me, she really was going to kill me before we left the house. But I had no will power left to object. She walked around me and pulled my coat off my shoulders. Then she went back into the closet to hang it up.

"Did I happen to tell you how sexy you look in a tux, love?" she asked innocently.

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, I'm afraid it must have slipped your mind."

She came back and began unbuttoning my shirt. "I think there are very few things you look better in, actually," she remarked. "You're just so damn handsome."

I smirked at her. "I'm glad you think so. It will come in handy later when I try to seduce you." She finished the buttons on my shirt and ran her warm fingers over the muscles on my stomach and chest, pulling my shirt off my shoulders. I noted she left my tie in place.

"Ah," she sighed, eying my torso, "Even better than a tux." Her soft lips pressed against my chest as her hands found the button of my pants. I gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. She looked up at me in confusion.

"Bella," I breathed, my voice raw, "a man only has so much control. If you don't want Alice to have to come up here, then you'd better go downstairs. I'll finish getting dressed and be right behind you."

Bella looked worried. She turned her head to the side and eyed me, "Are you sure?" She wanted to know I was okay.

I smiled and let go of her wrists. Taking her face in my hands, I kissed her in a way that made it clear just how okay I was. I also made it clear exactly how much she needed to go if she was going to make it downstairs anytime soon. When I finally let her get some air, she was panting and her heart was racing.

"Right," she said, "I should go." She smirked, "I'm suddenly motivated to make my heartfelt goodbyes short and sweet."

I smiled and watched her go. I quickly changed my clothes and then spent a minute trying to calm myself down enough to face my family. I thought about Bella having to say goodbye to her parents. It would be her last goodbye. That thought cooled my fire quickly. I needed to be there for Bella when she did it. I sped down the stairs. With my vampire speed, I would be two minutes behind her.

* * *

**AN- Okay so I think next chapter, they will get to the wedding night, but sometimes my writing gets away from me. We'll see how long it takes Bella to say goodbye and for them to get out of forks. Please be patient if it takes longer for me to post. I need to get this part right. It's important you know! 8P**


	8. Leaving Forks

**AN- No we are not getting to the wedding night in this chapter. Please do not track me down and kill me in my sleep. I have two more chapters written, but I still need to edit them before I can post them. I promise they will get up tomorrow! 8P**

**This chapter seems to have a problem with it's posting. If you can't see the whole thing, I posted it as it's own story. You can find it through my profile. Hopefully the glich fixes itself. 8P**

* * *

Leaving Forks 

I was still feeling a little guilty about leaving Edward like that when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I took two steps and froze in my tracks. My parents were standing with the Cullens across the room from me. There were tears and smiles and laughter and they looked like a family. Carlisle had his hand on Charlie's shoulder as they spoke. Renee was crying and hugging Esme. It was the sweetest picture. My heart broke at the sight of it.

This would be the last time I saw my parents. After I was changed there would be no coming back to Forks. My breath started coming in short, ragged gasps. Suddenly I felt Edward's cold, solid presence behind me. I reached back and grabbed his hands tightly in mine and took another step forward. Edward didn't move and I was brought to a halt.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked quietly not wanting to make our presence known to the others yet.

I turned around to face him, barely refraining from burying my face in his chest. "No, Edward, I'm not." I shook my head, but before he could speak I went on. "But I will be. I need to do this. And I need to do it before I think anymore about it. I want my parents' last image of me to be as a happy newlywed." I paused, trying desperately to get myself under control. "I need your help," I whispered so quietly Edward only heard me because he's a vampire.

Edward tenderly drew his hand down my cheek. "Happy newlyweds it is then," he whispered. Then he scooped me up bridal style and spun me around twice, kissing me loudly once we came to a stop. I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Bella!" my mom called from across the room. The family all came to meet us at the door. "Bella honey, how long did you and Edward have to practice for that last dance?" Renee exclaimed, "I've never seen you so beautiful! Or so graceful!" She laughed as I blushed. "Who knew you had it in you?" She hugged me tightly and then turned to Edward, "Obviously you bring out the best of my daughter, Edward. I've never seen her so radiant!" she continued to gush.

"Alright, Renee, enough already," Charlie said, embarrassed for me. "We need to let these kids get out of here!" He smiled at me and I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, "For everything. If you hadn't let me come live with you in Forks, I would never have met Edward." I kissed his cheek and he flushed a little.

"Yeah, well I really enjoyed having you around, kiddo," he replied. Then he turned to Edward. "You better make good on your promise, boy, or I'll hunt you down. You hear?" Edward blinked, a little shocked.

"Charlie!" Renee exclaimed.

"Edward knows I'm kidding!" Charlie scoffed at Renee, "I know I can trust him with my Bella."

The tears began to well up in my eyes. Edward noticed and took action. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Sorry to break things up, but we're in a little bit of a hurry," he said. I could picture the grin on his face. I put the same one on mine as he turned around so I was facing my parents again.

"Bye, Mom! Bye Dad!" I called as Edward opened the door and strode to his silver Volvo. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too, baby!" Renee called. Charlie was waving and laughing at Edward.

Edward gently put me down leaning over me to buckle my seat belt. As he backed out of the car he brushed away my tears with his cool fingertips. He shut the door and I waved excitedly to my parents. They smiled, still waving goodbye.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered. Edward pulled away, leaving everything I had ever known behind. I began to cry in earnest.

Edward pulled me into his lap and let me sob. He rubbed my back and whispered, "Bella, I'm so sorry," Hearing the remorse in his voice only made me cry harder. It was ridiculous. This was the life I wanted; I had no reason to be sad. Still, it was scary to know my life would never be the same. My only comfort was that Edward would be with me every step of the way. After a while the only sound was my sniffling and occasional hiccup.

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" Edward finally broke the silence. I looked up to see we were at the airport in Seattle.

I snuffled loudly and said, "Sure, sure, I'm peachy." Edward smiled sadly at me. I knew it hurt him when I cried. I needed to pull myself together. But I couldn't, not completely anyway. I tried to distract myself. "How long before our flight leaves?"

"An hour," he replied watching me closely. I knew he was waiting for the waterworks to start up again. I snuffled again. I may not be up to being cheery, but I was through bawling.

"And your car will be safe until Carlisle and Esme come to pick it up?" I asked.

"Of course," Edward smiled at me, "I thought you hated my stupid shiny Volvo."

I hadn't realized he'd heard me say that. "That was when you were being . . . difficult." I explained. "It was easier to hate your car than it was to hate you."

Edward chuckled. "Carlisle and Esme will only be an hour behind us. They'll probably be driving it by the time we take off."

"And why are they driving to Alaska, while we fly?" I asked again.

"Because someone has to get my Volvo home," he smiled at me and I managed a small grin, "and I'm in too much of a hurry to get there." He finished by whispering in my ear and kissing just below it. I shivered a little and managed to grin a little bigger. Edward always had a way of making things better.

On the flight Edward began plying me with questions. At first they seemed random and strange. Then I realized they all triggered memories of my life when I was younger. He was helping me to relive the best parts of my human existence. I loved him all the more for it. Instead of trying to get me to forget what I was upset about, he helped me to work through it. Near the end of the flight I thanked him for it.

"I'm not asking you these questions so you'll remember now, Bella," he smiled lovingly at me. "I'm asking you these questions so that _I _can remember the answers, when you start to forget."

I blinked at him. Edward remembered almost nothing of his human life because the human memories fade. With his vampire memories, he was keeping my humanity safe forever. I began to cry again and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you, Edward. You truly are my everything," I said, then kissed him again.

When we got to Anchorage, we gathered our luggage and stepped out of the airport. There was a long limo with a large sign that read CULLEN. I looked at Edward and he smiled back at me. "It looks like the Denali coven didn't want us to have to rent a car."

I turned back to the limo and the driver dropped the sign. I took in a sharp breath. The coven hadn't just rented us a limo. The driver was obviously one of them. The pale skin and dark circles under amber colored eyes wasn't even the most obvious give away. She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even Rosalie couldn't compare. She was nearly as tall as Edward with long golden curls that fell nearly to her waist. As she turned to open the trunk for Edward, the light caught in her hair, the red highlights making it look like fire. Oh my god, it was. . .

* * *

**Please Please Please do not hate me! It's two o'clock in the morning for Pete's sake! I had to stop! As for the cliffy, well that's my husband's fault, so blame him. He made me leave it here. Of course you all know you love the suspense. 8P More tomorrow, I promise. And I promise, it's GOOD! 8P  
**


	9. Alaska

**AN- I was a bit surprised that some of you thought it was Victoria. She's dead by now. I guess it might be a little my fault by using the word fire to describe her hair. I was trying to convey that she's a strawberry blond. 8P**

* * *

**Alaska**

"Tanya!" Edward greeted her like an old friend. I had to remind myself that's what she was. _A friend_. "I must admit I'm surprised to see you here."

Tanya smiled brightly at him; I almost fainted at the beauty of it. I also almost jumped at her to snatch out some of that pretty hair. I shook my head. What is wrong with me?

"I had to see this with my own eyes," she crooned. Her voice was smoother than silk. My tongue suddenly felt like lead in my throat. "Edward Cullen; in love. Who would have thought it possible?" Edward shut the trunk and they turned to me. I quickly tried to make my face look normal.

"I certainly didn't until I met Bella," Edward said, gazing at me. I just stared at him. "Bella, this is Tanya. She belongs to the Denali coven."

She reached out and gently shook my hand. "We're going to be neighbors," she laughed, several men standing near us turned to stare at the sound. "Well, as close as neighbors get in these parts." I had no idea what she meant by that. I wasn't about to ask her to clarify.

"Oh," was all I managed, feeling foolish. Then I blushed, which made me feel even worse. Edward finally noticed something was wrong with me.

"I guess we better get going," he said, opening the back door for me.

"In a rush to get home, Edward?" Tanya asked coyly. Again I nearly attacked her, but Edward had already helped me into the car. "You have no idea," he laughed.

Just before Edward shut the door I heard her sigh, "No, I guess I wouldn't."

I stared at Edward. "Bella, what does that look mean?" He asked, confused, "I've never seen it before."

"THAT is Tanya!" I screeched. Then I immediately blushed and my head snapped to the front of the car where she was sitting only a few feet away.

Edward chuckled, "Sound proof barrier, Bella, she can't hear you. But _I_ might be deaf." He teased me. He traced my features, "I still don't understand your face."

"Edward, she's beautiful! No, not beautiful, exquisite! No, she's a damn goddess!" I cried. Realization dawned on his perfect face.

"Isabella Cullen, are you jealous?" He laughed. I didn't see the humor.

"It's not funny, Edward. How the hell am I supposed to compete with _that_?" I said, jerking my thumb toward the front of the limo.

"You're not," he stated. I blinked at him and my jaw dropped. He chuckled again and pulled me into his lap. "You can't seriously be concerned about someone I met, refused, and left behind me all before you were even in high school can you?"

When he put it like that I did feel a little foolish. "Jealousy never did listen well to reason," I pouted, using his words.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled, "there is no competition because there is no comparison. There was no beauty before you. There was no love before you." He began to trail kisses along my jaw and neck. "_You_ are the goddess. And I will happily worship at your feet forever." He began to nibble gently on my ear. My heart and my breath began to quicken. He smiled at my reaction to his touch.

"Edward," I laughed and saw his eyes light up at the sound, "you are so damn smooth, it should be illegal."

He laughed with me, "I meant every word."

"I know," I replied, "It just makes it worse." Then I turned in his lap to face him and pressed my lips to his. My fingers began unbuttoning his shirt so I could run my hands along his cool skin.

We kissed like that for a long while, long enough that I was starting to wonder exactly how sound proof that barrier was. But the car began to slow down before I could voice my question. The car pulled to a stop and Tanya opened our door.

"Welcome to Denali, Bella," she said warmly. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

Edward helped me out of the car and I looked around me. It was breathtaking. I finally understood what Tanya said about neighbors. We seemed to be completely isolated. The house, correction, _my__ new home_ sat at the top of a rise that gave a spectacular view of the surrounding area for miles. I didn't even see a road other than the one we came in on.

I turned and took in my new home. "Wow," I managed. I heard Edward chuckle from beside me and saw that the vampires had moved the luggage inside while I was sightseeing.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered nuzzling my ear.

"It was good to finally meet you, Bella," Tanya said, shaking my hand again. "I thought Edward was surely exaggerating how beautiful you are, but I see now that I was wrong." I blushed and she smiled at me. Edward put his arms around me and kissed my flushed cheek. Tanya laughed, "I can also clearly see how in love you two are, so I'll just be on my way."

"Thanks for the ride," I said finally speaking directly to her.

She smiled congenially, "It was the least I could do." She looked up at Edward, "It was good to see you again, Edward."

"And you, Tanya," he replied politely.

Tanya stepped gracefully into the car and was gone.

Edward swept me up bridal style and walked me through the door. Then he smiled crookedly and ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into our bedroom. It was really more of a suite. Every main bedroom had its own private bathroom attached to it. I had never seen such a luxurious house, much less lived in one. Esme had spent hours proudly telling us all about it after she had found it.

Edward gently laid me on the pillows and kissed me sweetly. "You've had a very long day," he noted.

"Yes," I agreed. Alice had pulled me out of bed close to six o'clock that morning.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked softly.

"_Yes_," I agreed enthusiastically, making Edward chuckle.

"But are you ready for _sleep_?" he clarified.

"Not quite yet," I answered, reaching up to kiss him. He kissed me for a moment, but then pulled away. He chuckled again as I frowned.

"I have an idea," he said. I raised my eyebrows. He grinned, "Wait right here."

I latched onto his shirt, refusing to let him go anywhere without me. He laughed and gently pried my fingers loose, kissing them one by one.

"Be patient. You'll enjoy it. I promise," he assured me. I sighed and let my hands drop to my sides. He smiled and kissed the end of my nose. "Just relax and I'll be right back."

_Relax?_ Was he kidding? After the roller coaster I had been on today, there was no way I could relax. I tried some deep breathing, hoping it would help. After a minute I felt eyes watching me. I opened mine to see Edward leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," he teased. I crinkled my nose and threw a pillow at him. He of course, caught it easily. He walked to the bed and replaced the pillow. Then he took my hand. "Come with me," he whispered.

I couldn't help but answer, "Said the spider to the fly."

* * *

**AN-This one's finished so here you go. Next one's on its way! 8P**


	10. Relax :lemon:

**AN- Here is my one and only lemon, folks. It was really hard for me considering I don't like to get too graphic with my writing. But because of certain issues betweem BxE I had describe the actual act. I'm sure some with think it too mild, while some will not. It's a pretty subjective topic. 8P I only hope you enjoy the meaning behind it.**

* * *

**Relax**

He chuckled and shook his head at me. He walked me into the bathroom where there was an enormous cast iron tub filling with steaming hot water. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

He smiled, "I thought maybe a bath would help you relax."

"I must say, Mr. Cullen, you do have some mighty fine ideas now and then," I teased him. I started to take off my jacket, but he stopped me.

Then he took my jacket off himself. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my shoulders and the back of my neck. I was amazed by the tenderness he used as her removed the rest of my clothing. Every touch was so heartfelt I couldn't even feel shy. I didn't even blush. He helped me step into the tub and washed away the stress and worry I'd had that day. I didn't know it was possible for something to be so sensual and relaxing at the same time.

Every few minutes I would lay my head back against the side of the tub, but inevitably one of the hundred hair pins Alice had stuck me with would poke into the side of my head. After the fourth such attempt was also unsuccessful, I heard Edward chuckle quietly. "How many hair pins did Alice hide in there?"

"A hundred," I answered. Edward chuckled again. He probably thought I was kidding.

Kneeling by the tub he began to gently pull the pins from my hair. Five minutes later he began to laugh. "You weren't kidding. I think there really are a hundred in here!"

"Your sister is a master in the art of torture by beauty product," I informed him. "Sacrifices must be made to be beautiful." He pulled one more pin and the last of my hair fell around my shoulders.

"You're beautiful now," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. Then he proceeded to wash my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. He gently massaged my scalp soothing the hair pin wounds with his cool fingers. Rinsing my hair, he combed it out, letting it fall outside the tub. I sighed and leaned my head back. Once again I was just Bella, free of Alice's beautiful prison.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Mmmm, yes," I answered hazily.

"Would you like me to get your pajamas?"

I cracked an eye open. He was still mostly dressed. He had only taken off his shoes and socks and rolled up his sleeves. Damn he was hot.

"Aren't you getting in?" I questioned.

He laughed softly. "Bella, a bath isn't like the hot springs. If I get in, it would be like throwing in a bag of ice."

"I like ice," I insisted.

Edward laughed again. "Bella," he began, I cut him off.

"Edward Cullen as your wife it is my duty to boss you around. Get yourself naked and in this tub pronto," I gave him a stern look. He smirked at me. "Please," I added softly. He couldn't argue with that.

"Yes ma'am," he acquiesced and began to remove his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. It was quite the show. I realized I had been staring for a while when I heard him laughing. I forced my eyes back to his. He winked at me and I blushed furiously.

He climbed in the tub facing me. He began to rub my tired feet, his eyes gazing into mine. "Aren't you even _tempted_ to look anywhere besides my eyes?" I asked, incredulous.

"Your eyes have been closed for most of the last forty-five minutes, love," he smirked. I blushed, again. He kissed my toes then released my feet. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, stretching his arms along the sides of the tub. He was so beautiful it hurt to look. "We really should get out soon," he sighed, sounding as if he didn't like the idea anymore than I did. "I don't want you to get cold before I tuck you in."

"I'm not tired yet," my insistence was ruined by a yawn. Traitor human body.

Edward chuckled, "You've probably been up for twenty hours by now Bella. You should get some sleep." He lifted his head and looked at me. "You're going to need it." My heart jumped in my chest. He laughed softly and laid his head back again.

Did he seriously think I could wait until I'd had a nap? I had been waiting far too long already. I laughed silently to myself. My waiting had been nothing. Edward had been waiting for eighty years, enough was enough.

"Edward, this has truly been the most perfect day," I sighed.

He looked at me. "Even with having to say goodbye to your parents and leave everything you've ever known?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

I smiled at him. "Edward, I needed to do those things to be with _you_," I nudged his hip with my toes, "Life isn't worth living without you. But having you by my side, knowing my parents could see how happy you make me." I paused to collect myself. I was not going to break down again when I had other plans. "Yes, even that was perfect."

"I'm so glad you're happy, Bella," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tub again. "That's all that matters."

I sat up and leaned forward. Lying on his chest, I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, nuzzling him with my nose to take in his sweet scent. After sitting in the hot bath, he did indeed feel cold as ice. I smiled at how much I didn't care if I froze.

Edward sighed deeply, "Now this day is perfect," he said. He put his arms around me and held me tenderly, breathing in the smell of my damp hair. He truly seemed content to just hold me. I wasn't going to have that. We had tortured each other long enough.

"Edward," I whispered, "There is one thing that would make this day even more perfect."

"What's, that my love?" Edward asked sweetly, "Anything you want is yours."

I put my hands on his chest and pulled myself up to his ear, "This," I whispered bringing us together.

Edward arched back, the tendons in his neck straining, his jaw clenched. His hands flew to the sides of the tub and with a screeching sound made finger shaped groves in the iron. I cursed myself. I had broken the most basic rule of our being together. I had just given him one hell of a surprise. What now? The smartest thing would be to back away, or even get out of the tub and leave him alone. I never said I was smart. I had promised I would help him be with me. I couldn't just give up.

"Edward?" I called to him. He was frozen. He wasn't even breathing. This was not good. "Edward, look at me," I insisted. He didn't move. I reached up to stroke his face. As my wrist came to his face, he breathed deeply of the scent of my blood. His eyes flew open. They were black as pitch. The look on his face was one I had not seen since that first day in Biology.

_Oh shit_, I thought as I slowly lowered my wrist back to his chest and away from his nose. In my thoughtlessness I had brought to life Edward's worst nightmare. I had made him dangerous. I fought to keep my breathing even, but my heart began to race. His eyes flicked to my chest and back up to my face again. I needed to calm down. I needed to calm _him_ down. I had to make this right.

"Edward," I called his name clearly. "I love you." Something flashed across his eyes. I planted a smile on my face and forced it to my eyes. He couldn't know I was afraid. He would remember this later and never forgive himself. I needed more of a distraction. My blood was singing to him. Perhaps another scent could help him focus.

Keeping the smile firmly on my face I leaned forward, careful not to move my hips. I tilted my head down and drew my hair across his face. "I love you." I whispered. Edward took a deep breath of my strawberry scented hair. I could now see the war being waged behind his eyes. I drew my hair the other way, he took another deep breath. "I love you, Husband." His body relaxed the tiniest bit. A smile touched the edge of his lips.

I gathered every ounce of bravery I had. Then I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his, surrounding us with a curtain of my hair. "I love you more than life itself, Edward Masen Cullen," I said, breathing into his face. He took my breath in and a small smile came to his face, his body relaxing a little more.

I gently kissed the corner of his mouth, "I love you," I kissed the other side, "I love you," I kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you." He gazed into my eyes and I could see the slightest hint of amber coming back to them. I sighed and he took another deep breath. "Tell me you love me," I whispered. His lips parted and I could see the struggle in his eyes. It was still too much. I softly kissed his lips, breathing into his mouth. Pulling back I locked his eyes back onto mine. "Do you love me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

His head fell back in relief as he sighed, "Yes." I leaned forward to surround us with my hair again.

"Tell me you love me," I insisted. If he could talk, he would be in control.

He looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

Beaming at him, I said, "Welcome back." I took his hands from the edge of the tub and placed them on my hips. He looked at me with panic in his dark eyes. "Trust me," I whispered. He looked unconvinced. "It will help you concentrate if you're trying not to crush my hips," I explained, "You obviously have no respect for the poor tub." I finished, nodding at the dents. He smiled a little. I needed to get him talking again, but I knew he was past much coherent thought. An idea came to me.

"Edward," I whispered. "Say your vows."

Edward's smile widened. "Bella, you are my guiding light," his breath caught as I began to slowly move my hips. I smiled at him encouragingly. _We can do this! _I cried in my heart. He smiled in return. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"My saving grace," he opened his eyes to gaze into mine again. "My angel," he caressed my cheek with one hand, "And my life," he continued, returning his hand to my hip. "Before you, I was nothing, with you I become something I never dreamed of." His breath was coming faster. My heart was speeding up again. "Isabella Marie Swan, I pledge to you my strength, my love, and my devotion. I will honor and cherish you for the rest of time." I leaned down and kissed his mouth, savoring the taste of him for a moment before pulling away again.

"Edward, you are my North Star," he smiled as I began. "The bright shining light that guides me home in the darkness and banishes my nightmares." We began to match the rhythm of my heart. "You are my guardian angel. Before you there was nothing. With you, I have everything." Edward's eyes closed, the tendons in his neck straining again. This time I was unafraid. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I pledge to you my heart, mind, body, and soul." His entire body arched back, his hands grasping my hips a little too tightly. It was more than I had anticipated, but it was worth any discomfort to see the look on his face. It was an enthralling mix of joy, release, and triumph. "I am yours forever," I finished.

He fell back against the tub, looking exhausted. I laughed softly at that thought. Edward could do battle with psychopathic vampires and not even get winded. But me, I knock him out.

I curled into a ball and snuggled into his chest. I was already a little sore and figured it might be worse tomorrow. It had most certainly still been worth it.

Edward put his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

I smiled up at him. "No more than I expected from my first time." I kissed him softly on the lips. "Are _you_ alright?" I hoped he wasn't mad that I had pushed him so close to the point of no return.

"Bella," he began, but I put a finger to his lips. I could already hear the apology in his voice. I couldn't let him feel bad about our first time together; especially when the complications to it were my fault.

"Edward Cullen," I said in my most severe voice, "This day has been perfect from beginning to end." I locked my eyes on his, "If you ruin it by apologizing to me for any part of it, so help me, I'll throw you out into the cold." I raised an eyebrow, daring him to speak.

He shook his head and laughed. "Only you would threaten a vampire with cold," he chuckled kissing me on the nose.

"The cold wasn't the threat," I clarified, "It was you being outside while I'm inside; in our nice warm bed."

Edward raised his eyebrows, then laughed again and pulled me even closer to his chest. I laid my head down and he kissed my hair. "Thank you," he said, meaning so much with those two words.

"I love you," I responded.

He chuckled again, "Oh believe me, I know." I laughed softly with him. Then in an embarrassing human moment, I yawned. "Let's get you into that nice warm bed, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered.

I was truly exhausted myself, and I finally noticed the water wasn't very warm anymore. Still, I wasn't ready to move. "Just hold me a little longer," I pleaded.

"Your wish, my command," he whispered. I heard him say something else, but it never registered in my brain. I was already drifting in a cloud, falling into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**AN- And there you go. Not much left to this story. A few wrap ups and we'll be on to my next story, Dream A Little Dream, about Bella's change. (Another story I thought I would never write.) This brain of mine just can't seem to slow down. 8P**


	11. Nightmares and Sweet Dreams pt1

**AN- Sorry it took so long for me to post again. I finished this chapter and I'm putting it up now. Then I'm going right to work on the next. Hopefully it will be up soon as well.**

* * *

**Nightmares and Sweet Dreams pt1**

I watched as the bright sunlight played in my wife's hair. She was sleeping peacefully now. I could hear her deep breaths and the steady beat of her heart. It had been a long night, well morning. Bella had not slept well. She'd had many disturbing dreams, calling out the names of most of her family and friends. I could only assume she was having nightmares about leaving them. The most disturbing dream came near mid morning. She had been talking about Jake, once again calling him 'my Jacob'. The frightening part was that I didn't recognize the tone of voice she used. I had no idea what the dream was about.

I kept telling myself that her subconscious was just working things out for her. She'd had a lot of stress lately. The important thing was that she had chosen me. She loved me. She was my wife dammit, that meant something. Finally an hour or so after her last utterance, she whispered my name. It was a sigh full of peace, love, and contentment. With that one sound, she pushed my fears aside.

I had been waiting for her to have nightmares about me. It would certainly have made sense after what happened last night. I had come so close. My jaw clenched and my eyes shut tightly trying to block out the painful thought. It had been such a long day. No, it had been such an excruciatingly long few weeks. I had used up every ounce of my self control. I could see how tired Bella was. I had thought she would surely be asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Then she had . . . surprised me, shattering what self control I had been clinging to. I had come so completely apart that my thirst for her, my control of which I thought had long ago ingrained itself into my very being, had come raging back, bringing with it the monster inside of me. I could only be thankful that Bella hadn't known how much danger she had truly been in. If so she would have surely fled. Had she done that, there was no way I could have contained the predator inside of me.

Instead she had brought me back. She had accomplished the impossible in a way only she could have thought to. I smiled down at my sleeping beauty. This woman knew me better than I knew myself. Even at my very worst, she could bring out the noblest part of me. I loved her so much. I could never survive without her. I shuddered at how close I had come to. . . I still couldn't finish the thought.

I could never put her in that kind of danger again. Yet I knew we couldn't go back to how things were. Perhaps if we took it very slow, if we were very careful. We would have to go over the rules again. I wanted Bella to truly enjoy her last few days of being human, but not by risking her safety. I covered my face with my hands. I would have to tell her. I would have to be brutally honest if I was to be sure she would be safe. Would she hate me? Would this be the point where she finally ran away screaming?

"Mmmm," I heard my angel begin to wake. I lie down beside her and put my face in front of hers so she would see me when she opened those beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered as her lashes fluttered open.

She smiled, melting my heart, "Good morning, my handsome husband." I smirked a little. She blinked and then noticed how much light was in the room. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" she questioned, looking around the room.

"It's after noon, and about eight hours," I kissed her forehead.

"What? Why did you let me sleep so long?" she cried.

I laughed, "There was no reason not to." I brushed the hair away from her face, "You obviously needed the sleep, love."

"What I need is to be spending time with you. Now I've slept almost a whole day away!" she was entirely too distressed.

"Bella, we have the rest of eternity to spend time together," I reminded her gently, "for now, you need to sleep too." She opened her mouth to argue, but instead blushed deeply as her stomach growled loudly. I chuckled, "and to eat as well."

She scowled and glared at me, but she was so beautiful angry, I didn't mind. She gave up and sighed. "I guess I better get up and feed this frail human body then," she grumbled, beginning to get out of bed.

I gently restrained her by putting my hands on the soft terry cloth covering her shoulders, "Oh no you don't. I want you to stay warm as long as possible. You nearly froze in the tub last night, and it's going to get chilly again once I crawl under those covers with you." I winked at her, knowing it would fluster her to the point of being unable to argue. I was rewarded with a sweet blush and an increase in her heartbeat. "I'm bringing you breakfast in bed."

"Fine," she said, kissing one of my hands. "But am I at least allowed two minutes out of bed for a human moment?" she asked from below lowered lashes. I shook my head at her shameless attempt to dazzle me, which worked like a charm.

"Of course, but two minutes, then back in bed," I agreed. She laughed and slid off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. She was nearly lost in the huge robe I had wrapped her in last night to keep her warm. She laughed as she had to gather it up to avoid tripping over it. The whole scene was adorable. "What would you like to eat?"

"Just some toast and juice, please," she answered, disappearing behind the door. I went downstairs to fix her food.

When I came back upstairs, she was back in bed as she agreed to be. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as I put the plate in her lap. "Only you would consider this 'toast and juice,' Edward," she laughed at me.

"That is toast and juice, Bella," I retorted. And technically it was; French toast dusted with powdered sugar and drizzled with syrup and since she hadn't specified, I had gotten a glass of orange, grape and apple juice.

"You spoil me like this now, and you'll just have to keep doing it forever," she chided.

"That's the plan," I said. "In fact I believe I said something about worshiping at your feet," I reminded her. She giggled and blushed, and then pretended to ignore me, for two whole minutes.

"This is really good, Edward, thank you," she said graciously.

"Anything for you, wife," I responded. She looked up and smiled at me, I returned it with a kiss to her cheek. She ate the rest of her meal quickly.

* * *

**AN- Now I'm off to write pt 2, where Edward and Bella will need to have a little talk about well, a lot of things. 8P**


	12. Nightmares and Sweet Dreams pt2

**Nightmares and Sweet Dreams pt2**

I took her empty dishes and put them on a table near the bed. Bella sighed and lay back in the pillows. "If this is a dream, never wake me up," she said turning her head to smile at me. I smiled back at her drawing the back of my hand along her soft cheek. Then my angel yawned hugely. "How can I still be tired after sleeping so long?" she blushed furiously.

I gently traced her flushed cheeks. "You didn't sleep very well," I explained.

"I had nightmares?" she asked, her tone surprised.

"More than I've heard for a while, actually," I said honestly. I decided to pry a little, "Do you remember any of them?"

"No," she answered, "I thought I had slept like a log." She caught the look on my face before I could hide it, too observant as always. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know you worry when I have bad dreams."

I chuckled, "Don't apologize for you subconscious, Bella. It's only trying to protect you."

"From what?" she asked.

_From me_, I thought, but aloud I answered, "I don't know."

"What did I say?"

"The names of pretty much everyone you know."

"And you could tell they were nightmares?"

"You sounded heartbroken when you called to them," I explained. _At least, most of them,_ I thought.

Bella was silent for a moment. I watched her face, but she was looking down at her hands resting in her lap. It was impossible to read her feelings without being able to see her eyes. "Did I dream of you?" she whispered.

I smiled remembering how she had spoken my name, "Yes."

She looked up at my tone of voice, her eyes hopeful, "It wasn't a nightmare?"

I studied her face, trying to analyze her reaction. "No, it sounded like a pleasant dream." Keeping my eyes on hers I asked, "Did you expect to have nightmares about me last night?"

"No! Of course not, you just said I'd had nightmares and I know how much you worry. I was just making sure," she spoke rapidly. She was editing, again.

"I would have expected you to have nightmares about me," I said, watching for her reaction. She physically flinched a little.

Maybe she had noticed more than I thought last night. Still, I had to be sure she knew the truth. She needed to know how dangerous I really was before we could be close again. It was the only way I could be sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Bella," I began softly, "I need to tell you the truth about something."

She looked at me with apprehension in her warm eyes. I hated to see them so troubled.

"Last night," I struggled to find the right words, "I was. . . I nearly. . ." It was so hard to say to her, to admit out loud that I had nearly killed her.

"Edward stop," she whispered. She probably thought I was trying to apologize again.

"Bella you need to know how close," again I had to stop, trying to brace myself in order to get the words out.

"I know, Edward, I know," the pain in her voice made me think she really might know. But I had to be sure.

"Bella," I began, but she put a finger to my lips.

"Please, Edward, stop. I know it must torture you to think of, much less try to talk about." She moved her finger and put her hand to my face. "Let me tell you what I know, and then you can fill me in on anything you think I've missed."

I nodded, half hoping she knew so I wouldn't have to say it out loud, half hoping she hadn't truly seen me at my very worst.

"I only ask that you let me finish speaking before you try to argue with me," she requested. I nodded again. "Promise me you won't interrupt," she insisted.

"I promise," I was barely audible.

"First," she said ticking it off one finger, "I got you to agree, against your better judgment, to something you know is foolish and dangerous."

I immediately opened my mouth to object and reminder her that it was something I wanted as well. She covered my mouth with her warm hand, "You promised." I closed my mouth again, pursing my lips to keep them shut.

"Second, I got you to agree to push the limits of your self control, time and time again," I knew she was referring to our practice sessions, which had not only been wonderful, but truly helpful. She watched to see if I would again try to interrupt. I did not.

"Third, after an emotional roller coaster ride of a day, I insisted on pushing you once again to your very limit." My lips pursed again, but I remained silent. "Lastly, I broke the most important and basic rule or our being together."

This confused me a little. We had never actually labeled any rules per se. I wasn't sure exactly what she meant. Seeing the look on my face, she clarified, "I gave you one hell of a surprise last night, Edward." She smirked at me a little. A small smile appeared on my lips in return. It had indeed been quite the surprise.

"But," I started; again she put a finger to my lips. This time she left it there as she continued.

"I wasn't finished. With all of those things combined, I managed to snap the self control you've been working on for some eighty years." She paused for a moment, looking down into her lap again. When she looked up again, her eyes were full of a great sadness. It broke my heart. "When you opened your eyes at the smell of blood in the veins of my wrist, I saw what had happened." She paused again, tracing the purple shadows under my eyes. "They had the same look as that first day we met in Biology," she whispered.

She_ had _seen. She knew. This was it. Now she would call me out as the monster I am and tell me to take her home, that she had realized she would never want to be such a terrible creature as I am.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she apologized. _What? Why should she be sorry for my weakness?_ "I released a demon that you had so carefully locked away." She looked into my eyes, pleading, "Can you ever forgive me?"

I was speechless. Knowing she blamed herself for my almost ending her only made things worse. She mistook my silence as anger.

"But don't you see? I brought you back," her voice became eager. "I saw what had happened, but decided not to run. . ."

"Thank god for that," I interrupted without thinking. "If you had run, Bella," I swallowed, forcing out the words, "I would have surely killed you."

Her eyes widened a little, but she continued what she had been saying. "I decided if I had sent you over the edge. I had to bring you back. And I did! After all we've been through, all we've learned about each other. . . Edward, I was able to restrain your monster when even you couldn't." She paused to catch her breath. "Don't you see? It makes us equals. You may have the power to utterly destroy me," she paused, taking my hands in hers, "but I have tamed the savage beast."

I stared at her as her words sank into my heart. It was true. I'd had nothing to do with my recovery last night. Bella had brought me back from the edge of madness, only to enfold me in her arms of warmth and understanding. I could never deserve such love. But I would spend the rest of my existence trying.

"Oh, Bella," I cried, burying my face in her neck. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tight to my chest. Had it been possible, I would have cried. Thankfully it wasn't. "Thank you," was all I could think to say.

Bella held me for a long while, running her fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. I felt foolish for my behavior, but I couldn't help it. Not only did she love me despite my terrible faults, but she had been able to save us both from myself. Finally I pulled myself together.

"You were only wrong about one thing," I said, backing just far enough away to look into her eyes and touch her face. "We'll never be equals." I informed her. Her face fell. I smiled at her misunderstanding. "Bella, my love, you are truly an angel," I explained, "I could never equal a creature as noble and compassionate as you."

I basked in the glow of her radiant smile. "Edward," she laughed and the sound lifted my heart, "Shut up and kiss me already."

I laughed and willingly complied, with everything I had.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

For the rest of that day and well into the week I thought of many creative ways to show Bell just how much I adored her. After an open discussion about being careful and some rules to follow, we were able to truly enjoy wedded bliss. Though in truth it took a couple days for me to regain enough confidence in my self control to try again what we had shared our first night as man and wife. Life with Bella only got better and better.

At night while she slept, I helped Esme and Carlisle ready the rest of the house for our family. I thanked them profusely for their willingness to be near in case anything had happened to Bella. They were very glad they weren't needed. Halfway through the week, Bella and I insisted they stop camping and move into the house. It was large enough that Bella and I would have all the privacy we wanted and we were feeling increasingly guilty about making Esme stay outside for so much of the day.

I had other reasons as well, for being glad my parents were there helping get the house set up. At night, I would stay with Bella until she stopped talking. Afterward I would need a fair amount of distraction to keep from worrying to the point that Bella would notice. Her dreams were not getting better. Actually it was worse than that. Many of the names began to fade from her nighttime whispers. Unfortunately, the one name I desired most never to hear from her lips, was present every night.

The only thing that kept me sane was that each night, her murmuring ended with my name, in that same sweet sigh. I was certain of her love for me. I was not certain she was ready for me to change her. What would happen when her subconscious and conscious minds were no longer separated? When she couldn't use dreams as therapy anymore? Would she finally think she had made a mistake, only to find it was one she could never undo?

As our beautiful week came to an end, I knew I would have to talk to her about it. My siblings were coming tomorrow and her change was scheduled for the day after that.

If she wasn't ready we needed to wait. There was no rush. Perhaps I could convince her to give it another month, or two. She needed to be whole before I attempted to kill her.

* * *

**AN-That's where this story ends, folks! No need to shed a tear, however because the next chapter in their life together is soon to come. 'Dream a Little Dream' will discuss what I have imagined Bella's power might be. It won't be an entire novel and won't cover a lot of things (like the volturi) but I will take my time to reveal and develop her new found ability. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have my other work. Thanks again to all you loyal readers. I still can't believe how many of you there are!**


	13. Next Story

Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Many thanks to all who have read many of my stories. In case any of you wanted to know, the new story is now up! You can find it through my profile. It's titled 'Dream a Little Dream.' Enjoy! 8P

**UPDATED 11-3-10 Hey all, just wanted you all to know my book is finished... and PUBLISHED! Yeay! Check out the links on my profile. You'll enjoy it, I promise. I even gave a nod to the elephant. ;P**


End file.
